


【Evanstan】為愛不瘦

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 在FB上看到我很喜歡的詩人林婉瑜老師的這首詩，立刻就有了靈感！一個小短篇：）





	

**Author's Note:**

> 在FB上看到我很喜歡的詩人林婉瑜老師的這首詩，  
> 立刻就有了靈感！  
> 一個小短篇：）

_如果想念會使人變胖_  
_很想念你的我_  
_現在_  
_已經很胖了吧_  
  
_那　那些毫無牽掛的瘦子是怎麼回事_  
_瘦子去到哪裡_  
_都只攜帶自己_  
_我去到哪_  
_都帶著你_

 

_——林婉瑜_

 

 

1.  
Sebastian身邊的人總是說：「Seb，你太瘦了，要趕快找一個能讓你胖起來的人啊！」  
「能胖起來才是幸福的，Seb。」  
「你這麼好，怎麼會找不到能讓你變胖的人呢？」

⋯⋯諸如此類。

 

單戀不會，單相思也不會，只有相思會讓人發福，Sebastian從小就知道。他住的城市被稱為全國最幸福的城市，這裡有全國最多的人曾經胖過但已經不再發胖了，因為他們都能和心愛的人在一起。  
Sebastian的爸爸媽媽也曾經胖過，那時他爸爸去另外一個國家工作，媽媽就一點一點的胖起來了。胖了好幾年，才終於等到也變得胖胖的爸爸回國。

 

Sebastian從來沒胖過，他也不知道因愛情而想念是什麼樣的感覺。

直到他遇到了Chris。

 

 

2.  
Chris是個攝影師，他為Sebastian工作的雜誌社拍攝照片。

 

這間雜誌社可能是全國最冷漠的雜誌社，因為他們社裡都是瘦子。創刊人說，這個國家熱愛胖子，把胖子當作幸福的象徵，那誰來關心瘦子呢？單相思的人不需要愛嗎？或者根本就沒想過要去愛什麼人的人，不需要時尚嗎？於是他創辦了一間以纖瘦苗條客群為主要對象的雜誌叫做《Lonely Together》。

 

一起孤單。Sebastian常常望著雜誌的名字想，這到底是安慰還是諷刺？

 

Chris第一次出現在他面前時，風塵僕僕。他帶著一疊自己剛從西班牙拍到的照片回來，要投稿《Lonely Together》的「一個人」專欄。

 

『我喜歡一個人的狀態。完全和背景相融為一體，每個人作為個體都能順利地和環境相處，不管是城市還是野外，但是人只要成為了群體，眼裡就看不見景色了。』Chris搖搖頭：『很可惜。』  
「是嗎？」Sebastian笑了笑：「很有趣的想法。」

 

難怪你也是個瘦子。Sebastian沒說出口。

 

 

3.  
所以當Chris開始約Sebastian出去時，Sebastian是很驚訝的。

 

「我以為你不喜歡身邊有人。」Sebastian趴在大橋上，望著遠方一望無際的海洋說。  
『我是不喜歡⋯⋯身邊有不在乎風景只想看我的人。』Chris說，跟Sebastian望著同一個方向。

 

Sebastian吸了一口氣，他在想或許他應該早點說出這句話，別讓誤會擴大：「Chris⋯⋯或許我也想看你呢？」

 

『⋯⋯那就更好了。』在Sebastian幾乎窒息的兩秒鐘過後，Chris說：『我才發現，如果你想看一個人，他卻只看著大海，很心酸。』

 

Sebastian立刻轉過頭來，Chris笑著望向他：『Seb，就看著我好嗎？』

 

他捧著Sebastian的臉頰，小心翼翼地吻他。Sebastian閉上眼睛，忍不住更緊的擁抱住眼前的人。

 

 

4.  
他們是深深墜入愛河後，才發現彼此什麼都沒有準備好。

 

Chris和Sebastian從不爭吵，但是不爭吵比爭吵更令人疲倦。孤單慣了的人不見得更珍惜團圓，一加一就只是等於二，並沒有等於無限大。

 

『我沒想過要愛什麼人，也沒想過要思念什麼人。』Chris最後說，他的手掌貼住Sebastian的側臉，聲音發啞：『我可能⋯⋯就只是不會而已。我很抱歉，Sebby。』

 

不懂羈絆，不懂牽掛，不懂歸屬，不懂相思。

 

Chris的飛機離開那天，Sebastian依然被工作追著跑。他讓自己更忙了，忙到什麼也不能思考，更沒有空間想念。

 

單方面的想念不會變胖，夜裡，Sebastian站在鏡子前看著自己。  
我還是個瘦子。

 

我想念的人，並不想我。

 

 

5.  
Chris離開的第十天，Sebastian起床時看了看手機，Chris依然在睡前給自己發來了一張他拍攝的照片，全部都是城市的風景照，相片裡有無數的人，但他們也不過是風景的一部份。

 

Sebastian沒有回應，今天是星期天，他要和久違的朋友們聚餐，好好地大肆歡笑一番。

 

令Sebastian訝異的是，那些朋友們見到他的第一句話，都配著一個驚喜的擁抱：「Sebastian！我的天！你終於變胖了！！有什麼好消息嗎？？」  
「真的？我胖了？」Sebastian很意外：「我想並不是你們想像的那種相思胖，我大概只是吃多了？」  
「不不，攝取過多熱量而造成的胖和相思胖不一樣，看得出來的。」Chace，他最好的死黨之一搖搖頭，捏捏他的肩膀：「你跟我當年和我老婆分隔兩地時一樣的胖法，這肯定是相思胖！」  
「快老實招來，誰是哪個幸運兒？」另一個朋友Charlie逼問。

 

「呃，他叫Chris，Chris Evans。是我們雜誌社的特約攝影師⋯⋯但我真的不認為我是相思胖，」Sebastian嚥了口口水：「我們⋯⋯我們分手了，他去了另一個國家。」  
「他會回來的，哥們。」Charlie很肯定地說：「相思是難以忍受的，相信我。」  
「比發胖更難忍受。」Chace補充。他們一起大笑起來。

 

是嗎？你也想我嗎？

 

睡前，Sebastian握著手機，猶豫再三，最後還是發出了那條訊息。

 

我好想你，你想我嗎？

 

 

6.  
你會知道的。

 

Chris這封訊息讓Sebastian摸不著頭緒，直到三天後，他下班時在雜誌社門口見到了Chris。

 

Chris的擁抱緊得讓Sebastian簡直不能呼吸，可他卻也不想放手。他不由自主的去摸Chris的手臂，Chris的臉頰，Chris的頭髮，輕聲重複：「你回來了，Chris，你回來了。」

 

一整個晚上，Chris總是看著Sebastian傻笑，熄燈前，Sebastian終於忍不住問了：「你到底在傻笑什麼？」  
Chris翻了個身壓住Sebastian，手肘撐在他臉上，看著他的眼睛問：『Sebby⋯⋯你是不是也變胖了？』他的手鑽進睡衣裡，捏著Sebastian的腰，順著肌肉線條一路向上，同時一個個吻落在Sebastian眉眼間：『我看得出來，也摸得出來。』  
「你才變胖了！」Sebastian笑著閃躲，被Chris拉回懷中，附上一個飽含笑意的熱吻。

 

『我是變胖了。』Chris承認，他的手指劃過Sebastian的臉頰線條：『我是因為想你而變胖的。』  
Sebastian哽住了，他抬眼望向Chris，半信半疑地問：「真的？」

 

『真的。』Chris說。  
「你怎麼知道？」Sebastian不太相信的問。  
『我不知道，我的心知道。』Chris笑著說，摟緊了Sebastian：『它說別再離開你了，我每分每秒都在想你，簡直逼得我發瘋。』

 

「我們別再分開了，Chris。」Sebastian望著他說。  
『當然。』Chris吻著Sebastian的眼角：『永遠在一起，就再也不需要互相思念了對嗎？』

 

 

我的心知道。  
它知道我愛你。


End file.
